Fluttershy in the pokemon world!
by RandomIdiot123
Summary: When Twilight tested a spell on Fluttershy. Fluttershy goes to a human world with animals called pokemon! (This happened to Fluttershy BEFORE she was an alicorn)
1. Before the story

*Boom!*

"Is everypony, I mean, everybody ok?"

"Say your name if your ok!"

"Apple Jack."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Rarity."

"Spike."

"..." There was silence, no Fluttershy's voice.

"Where is Fluttershy?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh no!" Everybody else said.

30 min ago...

"Girls! Spike found a new spell book and I need you to do some of the spells." Twilight said to the rest of mane 6.

"Ok! Egghead." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash for the millions time I am NOT a egghead."

"Whats up Twilight?" Said Pinkie Pie coming out of nowhere.

"Hi Twilight." Said Fluttershy behind Pinkie Pie.

"Wha(Why) did you ask us' to come for?" Asked AJ(Apple Jack).

"Darling, I simply agree with Apple Jack, why are we here?" Said of course, Rarity.

"I am testing a new spell from a spell I found in my past library... Well, it WAS my library. I don't want to talk about what happened any more...(And yes this story takes place in Season 5)" Said Twilight.

"Well, at lest we got a new castle." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yea, at lest we have a castle..." Said Twilight quietly.

"Come on! Let's test the spell!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Ok, meet me at the castle!" Said Twilight.

15 min later...

"Hmm... Let's see. It dosen't say what it does but it says I have to aim it at SOMEONE?!" Said Twilight.

"Don't worry Twilight, I am sure it's ok." Said Fluttershy.

"But what if I change someone to something? What if I use a attack spell on someone?" Said Twilight, flying up.

"Twilight..." Said Fluttershy.

"What if turn someone to stone? What if I kill someone!" When Twilight finish saying it, her head hits the roof.

When Twilight comes down, Fluttershy said: "Don't worry Twilight, I am sure that won't happen."

"But who we will test the spell on?" Asked Twilight.

"... I'll do it." Said Fluttershy.

"Sugar cube, you sure?" Said AJ.

"... Yes? No? Maybe?"

"I'll just take it as a 'yes'." Said Twilight.

*Fluttershy steps up into the middle of the room.*

"Ok, everyone, are you ready?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes." Said everyONE else.

*Twilight uses the spell on Fluttershy.*

*Boom!*

"Is everypony, I mean, everybody ok?" Said Twilight

"Say your name if your ok!" Said Spike.

"Apple Jack."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Rarity."

"Spike."

"..." There was silence, no Fluttershy's voice.

"Where is Fluttershy?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh no!" Everybody else said.


	2. Chapter 1

[Fluttershy's POV]

My head... It hurts...

*Opens eyes*

Where am I?

*Gets up*

What is this? A book and a blue crystal?*Opens the book with hooves(She is not human YET)*

Hmm... The book says that this crystal can change my forms, from normle form to 2 other forms. It only works if I am in another world?! And to use it, hold it up high and think of a form from this world. To change back, hold it up high when you are in another form, no matter what you think. It changes you back. And you can only choose 2 forms, and you can't change to things other than your normle form and the 2 other forms. Ok...

[POV ends here]

* * *

Fluttershy holds the crystal up high, and then she sees a human. A smoke goes around her and she was a human(She looks like the Fluttershy from eg, but more Pokemon styled and have a brown cape with brown hood on, and holding a 1.6 m stick).

"What the?" Said Fluttershy to herself.

Fluttershy thinked about what Twilight did when she was in a human world. At first Fluttershy tried to stand, but she just kept falling over.

When she can stand, she tried walk and run. When she finally can do things that humans can do, she walk to a city behind her.

"Let me see... This place is called... Striaton City?"

"Are you new here?" Asked a voice behind her.

Fluttershy turned her head. But she see something that is not human, something that looked like a little crocodile with dark grey eyes.

"*Sigh* Why do I even bother asking. It's not like you understand me any way." Said the little crocodile.

"I can understand you, but who are you?"

"Cool! You can understand me?! I am a Sandile, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Fluttershy, nice to meet you too. You see, I am not just new here... I am new to this WORLD."

"Awesome! I will be glad to help you! But first, you need to learn about this world..."

After Sandile tell Fluttershy almost everything he knows about this world, Fluttershy hold Sandile in her hands and walk into Striaton City.

"So how many Pokemon in the whole world again?" Fluttershy asked.

"I heard people says there is more than 649 types of Pokemon in the world."

"That is a lot of Pokemon!"

And then a boy with a red and white hat with a yellow mouse Pokemon ran into Fluttershy, they both fell.

"Eeekk!" Fluttershy said as she fell down.

* * *

30 seconds later...

* * *

"I am sorry! I got too excited to challenge Unova again!" The boy said to Fluttershy.

"It's ok, we understand. Right Sandile?" Fluttershy said back.

"Sand, sandile!" But to Fluttershy. Sandile says "Yes, we understand."

"By then way... My name is Ash, this is Pikachu, and I want to become a Pokemon Master!" Said Ash.

"Pika, Pika!(Hello, I am Pikachu!)" Pikachu said.

"My name is Fluttershy, and this is Sandile. By the way... Did you say 'again'?"

"Yea?"

"That means you came to this place before."

"Yes, I want to challenge Unova one more time before going to Kalos."

"Where is Kal... Never mind, where do you get the red and whit- I mean pokeballs?"

"Oh, wait I can just gave you the stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes, I accidentally garbed two packs, and one of them is completely empty!"

"Can I have the empty pack? I mean if you don't mind."

"Yes."

"Sandile, do you want to get inside this pokeball?" Fluttershy said holding a pokeball.

"(I would, but I am afraid of darkness.)" Sandile said.

"It's ok, I understand."

"You can understand to pokemon? You are kind of like N." Ash said.

"Who is N?" Fluttershy asked.

"N is one of my friends and he can hear pokemon's inner voices, and he said every pokemon is his friend."

"I looked at every animal- I mean pokemon as my friend back in Ponyville."

"Ponyville? Witch region is that from?"

"I won't say Ponyville is in a region, more of like a nation."

"Oh, ok. I wish it was in another region I don't know so I can go there after coming back from Kalos. "

* * *

30 min later...

* * *

"So you go around and battle gym leaders so you can be in a Unova finals?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep, it was pretty awesome!" Ash said.

"And I kind of have a thing ponys- people called the stare. It kind of scares pokemon."

"So it's kind of like leer, but in human form."

"Yeah."

"Look, we here!"

* * *

 **Note: sorry this chapter is super late, I don't really have that much time.**


End file.
